Sun, Sand, and Sashimi
by prettyxinxpoison
Summary: A story about an always-eager fisherman and a girl who'd rather be cooking. Oneshot!


**Sun, Sand, and Sashimi**

**Author's Note: Okay, so since I haven't been on in, like, ever.... I decided to do a one-shot. And I chose Chelsea X Denny because I absolutely adore Denny and don't think he gets near enough credit. :) Come on girls! He's the ever friendly, best-friend nice guy who lives his life the way he wants to. Does he give a shit? Hell no! I love him. If he were a real person... I'd do him. Lol alright, in all seriousness here's the story. I hope you like it! And thanks for reading/listening to me ramble up here.**

* * *

_Knock knock! Knock knock!_ I hammered my fist onto the beaten-down shack's door. "Denny! I know you're in there!" I yelled.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the tan fisherman came to the door. Wearing his purple bandana, his little black bird, and his signature bright white smile, he said, "Hey, Chels! I was just cleaning up some fish I caught this morning. Do you wanna come in?"

I nodded and stepped into my best friend's house. It smelled like the ocean, and although I always teased Denny about how he needed to get an air freshener I loved the scent. It reminded me of when I was little and lived in a city; how going to the beach was a _big deal._ "Uhm, okay, so Denny," I began.

"So, uhm, uh, yeah, Chels?" He mocked me.

I groaned. "Can I have some fish? My recipe book is nearly full, but I just need recipes with fish in them. Please?" I begged. I absolutely adored cooking; ever since my mom would cook with me when I was a small child. Ever since she died and I moved here, it's been the closest tie I had to her since my malicious step-dad took all of her money, possessions, and property. When I cook, as cliché as it sounds, it's like I can feel her watching me from Heaven. And I could cook everything- except fish entrees.

Denny looked at me questionably. "Why do you have no fish recipes? You have a fishing rod, so why do you need my fish?" He was very confused.

I blushed. "I, uh… Don't know how to fish. And I really only need four or five, just to get the recipes down."

In a whirlwind of a moment, Denny grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me to his small boat docked at the beach. "What are you doing?" I yelled as he sat me down on a wooden board in the boat and he sat across.

"If I give you a fish, you don't learn shit," He said, being as straight-forward as always. "But, if you learn how to fish you can get your own!" Beaming he took out his fishing rod. "First, you have to bait it… I've got extra worms, but you can probably get your own just when you till your fields or whatever." Grossed out, but willing to learn, I wrapped the worm clumsily around the hook on my pole. "Good enough," Denny said when he looked at it.

_Good enough? _I would normally be offended but Denny was actually taking something serious, and it was kind of cute. _Okay, he was always kind of cute. Really cute. But we're just best friends. And I'm not going to lose that._ "Now," he began, exaggerating some movement, "you have to cast your line. Just flick your wrist like this- Done!" I flicked my wrist, but the bobber didn't land near as far as Denny's. "That's good!" He encouraged, but I felt kind of embarrassed at how pitiful my cast was.

Now we had to wait. This was why I could never go fishing- I'm the most impatient person in the world. Ironic, considering I run a farm where most of my job is a waiting game while the crops grow, but that's different. I'm not just sitting, I get to spend my time socializing or going shopping or playing with my animals while the plants grow. "Denny?" I asked, "How do you not get bored doing this?"

He smiled broadly, showing off his perfect teeth. "It's my passion, Chelsea. Like you and cooking, or ranching. It's just… I don't know. Therapeutic and rewarding. Oh! A bite!" With that, Denny started to reel in his line while showing me how to reel in without allowing the line to snap. Out of the water rises this gigantic fish; clearly it would fall into the large category in shipping or recipes.

"Damn!" I said in admiration. "My boober is just… Ugh."

Denny cracked up, and I looked at him like he was insane. "Chels… Oh my God… You did not!"

"What?!" I said. "I don't know what you're laughing at. Geez, calm down…"

"Chels." He began, "It's a 'bobber.' It's not a 'boober.' Goddess help you… Shit!" An uprising of water hit me in the face and drenched me as Denny (and his fish) fell into the water. The fish swam away gratefully, but Denny sputtered and shook his head. Eventually, he climbed into the boat, and it was my turn to laugh.

Holding back giggles, I simply said, "Dumbass…!"

"Chels! Your boober- I mean bobber!" As usual, Denny was more focused on the fishing than the fact he did something silly. I felt a heavy tug on my line and started reeling in the fish.

An exasperated sigh erupted from Denny. "Here… You can't take all day…" He stood up, which rocked the boat more than I felt was comfortable, and stood behind me. He pressed his chest into my back and put his hands over mine on the pole, and began to reel in the line for me. A shiny, slimy, flailing thing was coming out of the water.

"Ohmygod!" I yelled. "It's a real fish! Denny! I caught a fish!"

Denny scoffed. "Yeah. You caught it, but I reeled it in and told you what to do."

"Thank you," I said, batting my eyelashes. "But I think I'm done for today. Maybe we can do this tomorrow." Denny nodded and we rowed back to shore. Our timing was perfect, as a huge crack of thunder seemed to come out of nowhere and attacked the horizon. Rain poured by the buckets from the sky and the vibrations from the thunder made the ground shake.

Denny and I sprinted into his house with our single fish, since Denny's had made a break for it. "Well," Denny said as he inspected the fish, "I'd say that's a medium-sized fish. Not bad for a first day."

I have to admit, I was pretty proud of myself, but I knew where the credit was due. "It's because you're such a good teacher," I said, making Denny laugh. "Do you want me to cook something?" I asked, hearing his stomach rumble.

He nodded and I searched his 'kitchen.' He literally only had a countertop and a knife, claiming he went out to eat for every meal. _How did he manage to stay so fit eating out all the time? He doesn't even wear a shirt; and he looks great…_ I snapped myself out of staring at Denny's bare upper body and went to work making sashimi.

"Dude, no way!"Denny cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a dude," I corrected.

Denny raised his eyebrows. "Whatever. This is my favorite food in the whole freaking world!" Feeling pleased, I served Denny two-thirds of what had been prepared and then I ate the rest. "You're really good," he told me between mouthfuls of fish.

I blushed and looked down. "Nah, anyone can do it…" I mumbled. I did appreciate the praise, though.

Denny made a more serious face. "I sure as hell can't. You've got talent, kid." He slid his chair over close to mine and put his arm around me.

* * *

Now, my recipe book is full. As it ought to be, considering I have more than just myself to cook for now. "Mommy!" A shrill voice shouted at me.

I picked up the hyperactive toddler. "Yes, Andrew?"

"I'm hungry!" he yelled, furrowing his eyebrows and sticking out his lips. I laughed at him, and told him it would be ready whenever Daddy got home. Andrew was really a beautiful boy; he had my eyes but tan skin and a curly brown mop for hair. He went off to play with the dog while waiting for his father to come home.

The door opened and the whole home was flooded by the smell of the ocean. I closed my eyes and breathed in, smiling. "Hey, honey" and a pair of lips gracing my forehead greeted me.

"_Daddy!" _Andrew raced to his father's leg and started cheering. "I'm hungry! It's dinner time! You smell like fish! I'm hungry! Mommy said it's time for dinner and I'm hungry!" His daddy chuckled and ruffled the small boy's hair- so similar to his own.

I put the cooked product on three plates for us. "I made sashimi tonight," I said, smiling at my husband.

"Aww, man!" Andrew complained. "I wanted fish sticks!"

"You had them for lunch, remember?" I reminded the boy but he wouldn't listen. Eventually, he did eat his dinner and went to bed, leaving just me and my husband on the couch in the family room. We curled up together and talked about our days, when I suddenly remembered- "Remember that day you taught me to fish?!"

He smiled. "Yeah. Oh, geez. Chels, you kind of sucked at it. But it was a good day. That was our first kiss that night, remember?"

"Yeah," I grinned and recalled every detail. "I'm glad you get the fish now."

"I'm glad you can still cook," My husband replied. "I love you so much, Chelsea."

Completely truthfully and honestly, I replied with, "I love you too Denny."


End file.
